My Descent Into Madness
by ShiniZombie
Summary: My name is Chloe Saunders, and this is My Descent Into Madness.
1. A Talk

**A/N Okay I am waaaaay behind on my other fic, but this Idea has been bugging me since forever. So here you go. My first ever Darkest Powers fic. Constructive criticism is appreciated. This is a Clerek fic, don't like? Don't read. Okay so this is my version of the entire series from when Chloe and the gang are still at Lyle House. I don't own Darkest Powers. Well…as the saying goes, on with the show! **

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I unwillingly opened my eyes and reached over to turn off the alarm clock. I looked across the room to see if Rae was still asleep. She was, I looked at the time, eight o' clock on a Sunday morning.

I'll let Rae sleep in, I feel sorry for keeping her up all night helping me get Derek's file from Dr. Gill's office. We stayed up until three looking at it until we decided enough was enough and we would look at the rest when I got back later today.

I sighed, time to get up. I rolled out of bed and winced and I accidentally put pressure on my arm. I remembered the bruises there. I shivered as I recalled Derek's grip.

Derek was incredibly intimidating without trying to be. But I'm not scared of him, or terribly mad at him. The look on his face when he realized what he'd done…I could tell he didn't mean it. But it still hurt. And the bruises were very visible. I had to do my best to hide them. Especially today, if Aunt Lauren saw them today on our day out she'd throw a fit.

I grabbed my clothes, and made my way to the door, giving one last glace at my snoring roommate. Sometimes, I really missed Liz.

I made my way to the bathroom, and got ready for my day out with Aunt Lauren.

I took pride in the fact that I didn't fall down the stairs with the towel over my head. But I did manage to walk into someone.

"Whoa there!" It sounded like Simon. He managed to steady me before I did fall down the stairs.

"What's with the disguise?" He asked me talking the towel from me.

"J-Just drying my hair," dang stutter.

Me and Simon both made our way down the rest of the stairs without any serious bodily harm.

"So what's got you up bright and early?" Simon asked as we made our way to the media room, we sat on the biggest couch and I took the towel back and continued to dry my red streaked hair.

"Early?" I looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner. "It's a quarter past nine, since when is that early?"

"Well it is Sunday; I figured you'd be sleeping in like everyone else." He arched his eyebrows expecting answer.

"I'm spending today with my Aunt. Why are you up? If I recall correctly, you usually sleep in until lunch." I was honestly curious.

"Eh, well I couldn't sleep."

I didn't believe a word of it. He must seen the disbelief on my face, he sighed.

"Alright well, Derek's been kind of…extra grumpy these past couple of days. I mean he's been restless. I think something's bothering him. I've been worrying about him all night."

It was right then that I saw just how deeply he cared for his brother. I had no doubt Derek was the same? They were mostly inseparable. If I were in Simon's place I would have just blamed it on hormones or something. What else could you expect? They'd been through so much together. From what I've gathered their dad just up and disappeared one day. I don't even know about Simon, or Derek's mom.

"I take it you didn't get much sleep?" I took in his appearance for the first time today. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was still in his pajamas. His usually perfect hair was a mess. To sum it all up, he looked like crap.

"Yeah," as is to prove his point he let out a huge yawn.

I was about to suggest he go ahead and take a nap here in the media room, when we heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"I do believe that's your Aunt." Simon announced.

Before I could get up and answer the door Aunt Lauren walked right in. She took in me and Simon on the couch and smiled. Something about that smile left a weird feeling in my stomach…I didn't like it.

"You ready to go, Chloe?" She asked.

Um…sure just let me put this-"

"I'll take this to the laundry, you go ahead." Simon took the towel and disappeared around the corner. That was nice of him.

"That's nice of him." She looked at me, "Ready?"

"Um…yeah, lets get going."

As soon as we got in the car Aunt Lauren's smile was instantly replaced with a no nonsense expression. I had a feeling that today wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows, like I'd originally hoped. My suspicions were soon confirmed.

We'd just pulled out of the driveway when she said, "Chloe, Dr. Gill told me about your little adventure in the attic the other night. She said Victoria heard you talking to yourself."

She gave me a calculating look. It wasn't the kind of look you gave to someone you were worried about, your family. It was the kind of look Dr. Gill and Davidoff gave me when I first arrived. Like if they looked hard enough, they could figure out what was wrong with me. Like it would just jump out and say "Boo!", like little kids on Halloween.

It made me feel like one of her patients, not her niece. I didn't respond, I felt…betrayed. I know it was stupid to feel this way, it was just a look after all, but I couldn't help it.

When I didn't respond she went on, "Chloe, I think it'd be best if you stayed at Lyle House a bit longer than we originally arranged. Now before you object, it's for your own good."

_It's for your own good. _

How many times had she used that line on one of her patients? I was outraged! She was my family she was supposed to look out for me. Not lock me up in some nuthouse!

I told her that exactly.

"Now Chloe don't be unreasonable. Lyle house is the best place for you right now."

"How can you say that? Your supposed to be my family! _Your_ supposed to help me! Not some stupid doctors I can't even trust!" I wasn't lying, I didn't trust Dr. Gill at all. I was pissed! I couldn't believe this! She told me I would only have to stay at Lyle house for a few weeks, and she wants to keep me longer?

"Is that what you want Chloe? You'd rather I be the house doctor instead of Dr, Gill?"

Lord knows I don't like Dr. Gill, but could I trust Aunt Lauren? Would she really replace Dr. Gill? Would it be better? How would everyone else feel about it? Would they get upset and blame me?

I remembered that Derek got the most time out of everyone with Dr. Gill. Derek spends hours in Dr. Gills office. How would he feel if he had to start all over with a new doctor?

But…it would be easier. And who could _really_ hate Aunt Lauren?

"Yes, I'd feel a lot better if you were my doctor, instead of Dr. Gill." I had a weird feeling this wouldn't be as fun as I thought it would be.

Aunt Lauren smiled, a real genuine smile. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

I let out a huge sight of relief. Dr. Gill was great and all, but she seemed more interested in drugging us then helping us get better. Simon even calls her Dr. Pill behind her back.

"So, Chloe you and Simon seem…friendly."

This sudden turn in the conversation didn't go unnoticed by me, and it couldn't be going anywhere good.

"Um…Yeah." I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all.

"You know Chloe, I know your mother passed away when you were young, and she never really had a chance to sit you down and a woman-to-woman talk."I definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Aunt Lauren…?"

"Chloe I think it's time _we_ had that talk."

I knew I wouldn't like it."

"Aunt Lauren, don't-" "No Chloe, don't interrupt me, we need to have this talk." No we don't!

"Aunt Lauren we don't need to have that talk. I've already had that awkward discussion with dad."

I will never forget the day dad came home from a business trip to Tokyo, he'd brought me all kinds of goodies. We then had what had to be the most awkward conversation know to man. By the time it was over we were both red-faced and stuttering like fools.

"Oh…" Was all she said. Yeah, _Oh_ was right.

"Yeah…" This was not going to be the fun day out I'd anticipated.

The rest of the car ride was eerily quiet until Aunt Lauren finally decided to break the silence."Chloe do you want to go to iHOP for breakfast, or do you want to pick up a quick breakfast at McDonalds so we can get to the mall early?"

I really wasn't in the mood to eat. But I knew starving myself wouldn't do me any good. But I didn't feel like sitting in a restaurant full of people, so I opted to go to the drive thru at Mickey D's.

As I sat in the car not really enjoying my (slightly soggy) sausage biscuit. When the car stopped I looked up and noticed we weren't at the mall. No, we were at my house."Uh…Aunt Lauren, what are we doing here?""Chloe, we're here to pick up your things to take back to Lyle House. I don't know how long you'll be staying, it all depends on your progress, but for know just pack as much as you can. You'll be staying for awhile."

"How long a while?" I couldn't look at her, I just couldn't. Instead I chose to look at my hands and concentrate on tarring apart my yellow McDonalds napkin.

"A few months at the least."What? At the least?"You have got to be kidding me! You can't do this!""Yes I can Chloe! Now go inside and pack your things!"

Her voice, I notice has lost all the kindness and patience it held before. I feel like she'd finally given up on me. There is no worse feeling than realizing one of the only family you have left has given up on you.

My name is Chloe Saunders, and this is My Descent Into Madness.


	2. Another Talk

**A/N Whoot! Whoot! I Loved the response I got for the first chappie! You all are awesome! Any suggestions are welcome! I'm sorry I haven't updated in…forever. I wont throw excuses at you, I just got distracted I guess. I don't own darkest powers…unfortunately. *sigh* On with Chapter Two! **

I can't believe she was doing this. _A few months?_ How could she do this to me? She's supposed to be my family. She can't honestly think this will be good for me, she must be insane. Yeah that's it, she's the crazy one not me…yeah right.

I jumped out of the car leaving behind my "breakfast", I'd lost my appetite anyways. I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed my door. I know I was being a bit over dramatic, but I was a teenage girl. I had every right to be dramatic, right?

I sighed, there was no way I was getting out of this. I looked around my room wondering just how much I could pack into the suitcases I had in the back of my closet. Oh my god!Out of nowhere an idea struck me. I ran over to my bed and hoped it was still there. I lifted my pillow, and there it was. My cell phone.

Once back in Lyle House, I would still be able to contact the outside world. I stuffed it in my long-forgotten shoulder bag that hung on my bedpost. I stuffed it under a whole bunch of clothes and a few books. It would be to visible if I put it in my pocket.

I wonder…I took out one of the suitcases from my closet and opened it up. I looked under my bed, I hoped no one cleaned under here while I was gone. I moved all the cardboard boxes out of the way and…Aha! I pulled out a small rectangular box. When dad went to Japan he got me a little mini laptop. He gave it to me right before we had…_the talk_. I think it was supposed to be some sort of piece offering. I never used it because it would just remind me of that horrible conversation, so it ended up under my bed. But it was just small enough that I could hide it without it being obvious. Thank you Dad!

I put my miniature piece of Japanese technology in one of the out side pockets under a whole bunch of clothes. I grabbed my digital camera and put it in my pocket. I remember Liz had a camera, so I doubt they'll take mine. I loved this camera. I can't believe I lasted this long with out it.

I was basically just throwing random clothes in, I didn't care what it was. I was about done when Aunt Lauren knocked on my door.

"It's open," my voice my may have been a bit bitter.

"Chloe, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I really am, I brought you a box, figured you might want to pack some books or something." She put the box on the floor and walked out. I had my back to her this whole time, so when I looked at the box it looked like it would fit a lot more than just books. I bet I could fit in there along with the books, and my my gosh! My movies! How could I forget them?

I ran over to my bookshelf and started gathering my various movies and books. I stacked them carefully into the over-sized box. I was right, there was still plenty of room in the box.

I looked at my Spongebob clock on the wall, that I've had since I was seven. It'd only been two hours since we arrived at the house. What on Earth has Aunt Lauren been doing this whole time. I walked downstairs looking for her. "Aunt Lauren?" I saw her in the kitchen, she had her back to me. "Aunt Lauren?"

I heard her in the kitchen. "You can't do that!" I'd never heard Aunt Lauren so frustrated. Was she talking to herself I opened the kitchen door to see she had her back to me.

Was she talking to herself? "Aunt Lauren?"

She turned to look at me and I noticed she was on her cell. I should have known she wasn't talking to herself, I'm the crazy one after all. "We'll discuss this when I get back," she said to whoever was on the other end. "Chloe, you ready?" She asked.

I sighed, I really missed my house. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go back to Lyle House. I wanted my old life back. I wanted my old school back, my old friends. Heck, I even missed Milos, the cab driver who took me to school.

"Not really." I wasn't going to lie, I didn't want to go. This was supposed to be a fun day out with my Aunt. But instead I spent it packing, oh joy.

"Chloe, I know you don't want to go back to Lyle House, but honey," she gestured for me to sit down. "Chloe, right now Lyle House is the best place for you right now, with other kids just like you. Chloe I'm sure if you give them all a chance you'll grow to like it there."

_Just like me_. What did that mean?

"Psh, sure," I scoffed.

"Chloe? What is it? Is one of the kids messing with you?" Oh lord, what do I say?

"N-n-nothing," I couldn't look her in the eye."Chloe?" Her voice was stern. "Chloe, look at me." She grabbed my arm, which considering my luck, just so happen to be the arm Derek had bruised. I winced and hope she didn't notice.

She did.

"Chloe, let me see your arm." It wasn't a request. If I said no, it would only raise her suspicion. This woman was perceptive. When she saw it she was bound to ask who did it. Because of the shape, I couldn't just say I fell. It was obvious someone's hand had caused them.

She didn't wait for me to respond. She pulled my hand, for me to stand up, I did. She pulled down the sleeve of my when she sees it, she gasps. "Chloe! Who did this? You should have told me!"

"It-it's noth-th nothing," Oh god, I'm stuttering.

"Chloe," she said sternly, "who did this? What's his name?"

"I never said it was a 'he'." There is no way I'm getting out of this.

"So it was a girl then?" No no no!

"N-n-no Aunt Lauren, really i-i-it's no-th-thing." At this point I had managed to weasel out of her grasp, and fix my jacket properly.

"It was that Victoria girl wasn't it?" No! Before I could object, she went on. "I knew that girl was trouble." She turned to look at me. "It's okay Chloe, I'll take care of this."

"N-no, Aunt Lauren, don't-" she cut me off. "Now Chloe, don't give me that. She hurt you and something needs to be done about this."

My name is Chloe Saunders, and this is My Descent Into Madness.


	3. The Game Of Monopoly

**A/N Whoot! Two updates in one day? You must be so happy! Anyway just want to fill you in on what you can expect from this fic. For one, it's going to go in an entirely different direction than the books. But I still want to keep some of the major events and characters, like Ramon and Liam, Andrew, and of course Kit. In the books you don't see much of Rae after the second book. I want her to be more involved in the actual plot. You've already read that Chloe is suspicious of her aunt, and if Lauren really knows what's best for her. You'll also be seeing more of Derek *fangirl squeal*. I know, I know you all love Derek, and so far he's only appeared in Chloe's thoughts *cough cough*. And even then it's very briefly. Well enough of me, lets get this show on the road.**

We did end up going to the mall. I could tell Aunt Lauren was making an effort, but I could still feel the tension from earlier. I had no idea what she was going to do about Tori. I can't believe I let this happen, Tori didn't hurt me, Derek did. As much as I would like to I couldn't tell her that. I had to do something, I just didn't know what.

I guessed this would be the last time a would be getting out for a while so I tried to enjoy myself. There was a new store at the mall where I remember a Chinese restaurant used to be. The logo with the above the store with it's name on it was far to elaborate for me to read, so I didn't even bother. It was filled with handmade jewelry, candles, seashells, etc. You wouldn't usually find something like this in Buffalo, New York.

I loved it.

I was currently looking at some necklaces with handmade pendants. There were ones that looked like dolphins, starfish, there was one that looked like the sun.

"Oh Chloe, look at this one," Aunt Lauren said, taking one off the shelf that had a sun pendant, it was tinted yellow.

"I don't like yellow." I really didn't. I had no interest in wearing anything the same color as urine. Aunt Lauren knew this, I used to say it often when I was younger and she would take me shopping, much like today.

So much has changed since then.

A long black necklace caught my eye. The pendant was silver and barely bigger than a quarter. There was a very small green gem where the eye would be. It was a wolf. I picked it up off the shelf. It was beautiful.

I looked around for Aunt Lauren, she was looking at candles on the other side of the store. I walked over to her. "Chloe, did you find anything you like?" I showed her the wolf necklace. She made a face.

"What, what's wrong with it?" I asked, I thought it was beautiful.

"There's nothing wrong with it, but why a _wolf_?" She scrunched up her nose at the word _wolf._

I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?" What was so wrong with wolves?

"Oh…nothing, never mind. Is that all you want? Do you want to look at some clothes?" She ask me after a long silence.

I got enough from other stores, I didn't need anymore. I was dog tired. I was ready for a nap. But really didn't want to go back to Lyle house just yet. I couldn't avoid it forever and I really couldn't take anymore shopping. I sighed, it was time o go back. "No, I think I've had enough for today." I tried not to cry, I hope she didn't notice.

"Alright, I'll just pay for these, why don't you take the keys and I'll meet you at the car." She gave me a concerned look before taking the necklace from my hands and walking over to the old woman at the counter.

I picked up my other bags, there wasn't much, and made my way over to the parking lot. The air was warm for November, but the wind was harsh. I pulled my jacket closer around me. And made my way over to the car.

I unlocked the back door and threw the bags in. I couldn't open the trunk, knowing what was in there. I didn't want to see all my things packed up; they were supposed to be at home, along with me.

I climbed into the passenger seat and put my seat-belt on, but not before I put the key in the ignition and turned on the heat. By now, I could see Aunt Lauren exiting the mall, two small paper bags in her hands. I was guessing those were the necklaces we got. She opened the drivers side door letting the heat out for a brief moment. She put one bag on the floor next to her and handed me the other one.

"Oh good, you turned the heat on. This is unusual weather isn't it? If it weren't for the wind it would be a perfect day to be outside." She stared the engine.

"Yeah." I was in no mood for small talk. I knew where we were going now. My morning out with Aunt Lauren was coming to an end, and she would be dropping me off along with most of my belongings, at least I had my phone now. That and the computer would be my only link to the outside world at Lyle house, The place I would have to call home for the next few months.

We pulled up inside the walls of Lyle house, the gates closing behind us. I noticed that the white van that was usually always there was gone. Aunt Lauren must have noticed my gaze.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, sometimes-if your good-the weekend nurse will take you out someplace. They usually just go to the public pool a few blacks away." So everyone was gone, that's good. They wouldn't see me carrying in all my suitcases in. The fact that I was staying longer was bad enough, I didn't want anyone asking questions as to why. If they did ask I couldn't answer them.

She got out and popped the trunk open. I followed after her, helping her get my things out of the trunk and set them on the porch. We had just unloaded the last box, and I went back to the car to retrieve the bags from the mall. There were only three. I remembered to grab the little bag containing my new necklace. Make that four bags. When I turned back to Aunt Lauren, she had just opened the door, and she was on her phone again.

She looked more frustrated than she was in the kitchen at my house. She hung up and looked at me. "I'm sorry Chloe, I have to go. Will you be alright here? She gestured to the boxes filled with my things. I had no idea how I was going to get all of that inside by myself, but I guess I would manage somehow.

"No, it's fine-I'll be fine. You go ahead and do whatever it is."

"I really am sorry Chloe," she said apologetically.

"It's fine, I've got this, really." I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but I'm pretty sure I failed. I watched as she backed out of the driveway, the gate closing behind her. She must have had a remote for the gate.

I picked up the smallest box, is was just filled with some clothes, and I made sure to pack my Kermit the Frog slippers. Dad got them for me last Christmas. I carried it upstairs to the room I shared with Rae, and set it on the floor next to my bed. I went back outside and got the bags from our shopping excursion. When I turned around, Derek was standing in the doorway. "Christ!" I exclaimed. I swear this boy was going to give me a heart attack.

"What are you doing?" What did it look like I was doing? Having a tea party?

"I'm bringing my stuff inside…" I thought everyone was supposed to be gone.

"Suitcase?" I sighed, maybe he would tell his brother, that way I wouldn't have to say it again.

"I'm staying a bit longer than intended," I said bitterly. I picked up the suitcase, and then attempted to drag it through the door.

"I got it," he said, taking it from me with ease, and carrying it like it was nothing. Showoff.

"Thanks…" Who else was here?

He carried my suitcase upstairs and into my room, he set it down just inside the door and went back out to the porch to get the big box. I set the bags form the mall on my bed, and began to unpack. I didn't get much from the mall, just some sweaters Aunt Lauren insisted I get, and a new scarf. I stared putting things away when Derek came back with the big box filled with most of my movies and books.

"Isn't that heavy?" I asked. I had a lot of stuff in there. It _had_ to be. He just shrugged.

He turned to leave when I remembered something."Hey, wait!"

"What?" he asked dryly.

"Um…Aunt Lauren said everyone was gone today. Did they just leave you here be yourself?"

"Dr. Gill is here." Then he turned and left. I remembered what Aunt Lauren had said about taking Dr. Gill's place. I hope he doesn't get mad.

I had everything unpacked and put away, including the electronics I had hidden id my suitcase. They were now safely hidden under my bed, behind movies books and shoes.

I heard some commotion downstairs and guessed the others had returned. I went downstairs, wanting to greet Rae and Simon. As I made my way downstairs Tori practically ran me over going to her room, and right on her trail was her mom. This couldn't be good.

I made my way down the remaining stairs and went to the media room where Simon and Rae were taking out and old board game from the old cabinet on the opposite wall, by the window. Derek was sitting on the obviously old beanbag with a textbook in his lap.

"Chloe! You totally missed out! Simon pushed Tori into the pool, and she flipped out! Right now she's trying to convince her mom to take her home because she can't stand us 'Unsophisticated psychos'. Who the hell does she think she's calling psycho?"

"Takes one to know one." Simon interjected. We all shared a laugh at Tori's expense. He set _Monopoly _on the coffee table, and the two of them gathered around it. "Chloe you wanna play?" he asked.

Rae was busy arranging the cards, when she accidentally knocked something off the table. "What's this?" She picked up a familiar little paper bag with an even more familiar illegible logo on it.

"That's mine." How did it end up down here?

"You left it outside." Derek's deep voice surprised me. I'd forgotten he was here.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Simon said he would take it to you." He did look up from his textbook when he answered me.

"I was gonna take it to you before we started the game, but you came down here instead." Simon said with a smile.

"What's in it?" Rae asked. "Is from your day with your Aunt?"

"Uh, yeah. There was this new store at the mall, so we checked it out. They had a whole bunch of handmade stuff, and some candles."

"Cool, what did you get?" I opened the bag to show her and saw the last thing I expected to see. The red necklace my mother had given me in a little plastic baggy. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed and pulled out the plastic bag and hugged it to my chest.

"What, what is it?"

"Oh, um it's just this," I said hold out the bag for her to see. "I never took this necklace off, but when I was in the hospital they had taken it off me. My Aunt must have slipped it in the bag when I was in the car." She was sneaky.

"What's so special about it?" Simon asked.

"I've just had it forever, I get angsty if I don't have it."

"Is it real?" Rae asked looking intently at the red stone.

"I honestly don't know what it is." I said shyly.

"So what did you get from that store?"

"Oh, right," I said pulling out the wolf necklace.

"Aw, it's a dog." I didn't feel like correcting her.

I heard Simon snort.

"What"? I asked him. I didn't see what was so funny. Technically wolves were dogs…just not the type you would keep as pets.

"It's just, doesn't it remind you of someone?" This time Derek snorted.

"Um…no." Where was he going with this. The necklace didn't remind me of anyone I knew, why would it?

"Never mind," he said laughing.

"Boys are weird," Rae said, giving the boys an appraising look, but they paid her no mind.

"Yes they are, Rae, yes they are."


	4. Blattleship

**A/N Chapter four! Whoot! I Loved the response I got for my last update. I got one review that absolutely made my week! So I am dedicating this chapter to MizBizSav! Go you! Enough of my rambling, lets do this thing.**

I was just about to buy Vermont Avenue when Aunt Lauren came walking in the media room. "Hey kids, what are you guys doing?" she asked, her gaze roaming over each of us. I noticed that her stare lingered on Derek longer than what appropriately considered comfortable. I didn't know what had caught her attention. He had been sitting in the same beanbag chair for the past twenty minutes, working out problems in his textbook.

Simon answered her question, "Getting our butts kicked by your niece," he said. He flashed me a playful smile, letting me know he was just joking around.

"As long as I can remember, Chloe has never lost a game of Monopoly." She replied. She wasn't joking, it was the reason Dad refused to play the game with me; we both knew that I would always win. "What? Well that's hardly fair, what about us unskilled people? I say we play a game that requires little skill." Rae was always such a talker.

At this point Aunt Lauren had settled herself on the couch and was sifting through some paperwork. We were all huddled around the coffee table; save for Derek, who was still sitting in the same beanbag chair, with the same textbook. Is that what he does all day? Study? Maybe that's why he's so grouchy.

"Why don't you check the cabinet, I think I saw _Uno _in there somewhere." Simon and Rae were now digging around in the game cabinet looking for less challenging game.

While Simon and Rae were looking through the game cabinet for a simpler game, I turned my attention over to Aunt Lauren. "Aunt Lauren?" I asked.

"Yeah Chloe?" She asked; not looking up from her what she was writing.

"Um, I thought you had to be somewhere." I didn't want to make it seem like I didn't want her here, because I did, despite what happened earlier today.

"Turns out it wasn't that important." She brushed it off. I knew I should believe her, but if it wasn't that important then she wouldn't have left in such a hurry.

I was saved from anymore awkward conversation, when Simon and Rae came back with an old version of Battleship.

"Battleship? I thought you wanted a game that required _less_ skill." I questioned.

"Well it's mostly guessing anyway." Simon shrugged

I was about to bail out and go upstairs for a nap, but I didn't gat the chance before Aunt Lauren handed me a book. "What's this?" I asked. If she had something for me, you might think she would have given it to me earlier. We'd been sitting here for quite a while.

"I was cleaning out the attic yesterday and thought you might want this. I found it in a box full of your mothers old things." My mother? If it was hers than why would she give it to me in front of everyone? This was something personal.

"What is it?" Rae asked.

"Um…" The cover was blank, it looked old, it felt like leather, but it was so old you could hardly tell. I opened it to the first page.

_October third_

That's all it said, October 3rd. What did that mean? I remember Uncle Ben's birthday being October 7th. I flipped through the rest of the book. All the pages were blank, and slightly yellowing; but only slightly. Why would my mom have this? The only thing I could guess was that it was one of those old diaries you see in movies all the time. The heroine will find an old journal that used to belong to their great aunt or something, that reveals all these secrets from hidden treasures, to family curses and whatnot. They discover secrets that lead them on fabulous adventures.

But me? I get stuck with two words: October third. What kind of secret is the date October 3rd?, that she felt the need to write it in her journal (if it's even hers); if this even is a journal or, or diary… or whatever! "Well?" Rae was now trying to peer over shoulder to get a look at it. I snapped the book shut and the wind made from the pages meeting the cover so quickly blew my hair back from my shoulders.

"It's nothing." I said a bit to hastily. I got up off the floor and ran upstairs to our room, I wanted to be alone, and sort out my thoughts. I know it might look suspicious but I didn't care. I flopped down onto my bed on my stomach, the book tucked underneath my pillow. I soon lost myself to the world of sleep.

_The babysitter had fallen asleep while we were watching _The Lion king_. Emily was nice enough I suppose. She was always nice to me, she never yelled, and she would always want to play games with me; but she was strange. _

_The first time I told her about the people in the basement she freaked out and told me not to talk to them, that they were just part of my imagination; and I believed her... that is until something weird happened. It was a normal Friday night, Mom and Dad were out on what they liked to call their 'special nights', I didn't get what was so special about them. Emily went to the bathroom to try and get some of the pizza sauce that had gotten on her by accident out of her blouse. _

_I was in the living room sitting on the floor with my little plastic fishing pole pretending the blue carpet was a lake. I was just about to hook Barbie's left shoe when I heard a squeak coming form the kitchen. I paused in my game and listened carefully, the water was still running in the bathroom meaning Emily was still in there. So what was that squeak? _

_This time I heard a scraping sound. This isn't the first time this happened; I always hear strange noises, but Emily insisted it was just my imagination. Then I heard something else like falling papers. I looked behind me to see my calendar had fallen off the wall, I got up to go get it; if I left it out I might end up tripping over it later._

_I picked up my Hello Kitty calendar and looked at today's date, it was a blue square just like all the other Fridays; October 3__rd__. Emily came around the corner and looked at me wide-eyed. "Chloe! Get down!" she yelled right before__¾_

I awoke with a start to the sound of something hitting against wood, it took me a moment realize that someone was knocking on the door.


End file.
